The Broken Spark
by Sky's Breaker
Summary: As Knock Out walked down a hall in the Nemisis, he heard a faint weeping that seemed foreign to the ship's regular sounds. He soon discovers that it's the newest member, but her problem has never been seen on the Decepticon flagship. I don't own anything except for my OC Vortex.


AN: I've decided to do a oneshot based on what was running through my mind. Vortex is a new OC of mine, and if it bears resemblance to any one elses, I'm sorry for the coincidence. I might write a story for her, I might not.

-:-

Knock Out sighed as he walked through the halls of the Nemisis, slightly confused by Megatron's latest plan. All was peaceful and quiet, until he turned into the hallway that held the private quarters. A soft weeping reached his audio receptors, and immediately he was intrigued. At first the cry sounded foreign.

But then memories of the war back on Cybertron played in his mind, and suddenly this cry was all too familiar. It was of loved ones torn apart by the war, fated to never see again.

He had paid no heed to it back then, but now, here on the Decepticon flagship, with Megatron resting only a few rooms away? That was an anomally.

The medic knocked on the door where the crying strongest, only for it to stop and was replaced with a hoarse "Go away".

It was the Decepticon's newest member, a young femme named Vortex, who was perhaps the smallest full-grown femme Knock out had ever seen. If he was a little more caring, he would be worried about her health.

Obviously ignoring Vortex's request, Knock Out opened the door to see a ruby-red femme, sitting on her berth with transfluid leaking from her optics. She shunned the light that seeped into her room from the open door, and curled into a ball. "I said go away, Knock Out."

"Why would I, when there is obviously a distressed femme in here?" the medic answered, walking forward. "Mind telling me what hurts this bad? I am a doctor, after all."

The femme looked at Knock Out for a moment, then returned to her previous state. "You don't care, nor would you understand," she said bitterly.

Knock Out grinned at her, "Quite the opposite, actually. I've heard this cry multiple times back on Cybertron when sparkmates were forced apart by the war. You miss someone, that much is obvious."

Vortex just growled at Knock Out and turned to face the opposite way. "Knock Out, you have three seconds to vacate my quarters before I call for Dreadwing."

"Just tell the doctor what hurts, and then I'll be gone. Did you know that a Decepticon that is emotionally unstable is unfit to go into battle, and must remain in the med bay until it is fully pushed from your systems?"

"Why should you care?"

"I can't stand to see such a beautiful little femme in tears. Your armour has never been scratched, flawless. And the red is amazing on you."

Vortex had just about had it with the obnoxious doctor. "You are so full of yourself, Knock Out. All you care about are the looks, and nothing else."

"You should still tell me, you know. Talking about it helps."

The femme growled again. "No, it doesn't. It actually makes it worse and makes me cry even more."

"Was it a best friend, family, sparkmate; though you seem a little young for that-"

That was when she snapped. "It was a sparkmate, alright?" she yelled, not really caring if she had just woken up half the ship. "You don't know how hard it is on the spark to never know when you'll see your sparkmate again. Just before you Decepticons showed up was the last time I saw him, and now I don't know when I'll see him again."

Knock Out was intrigued by how she had managed to have a sparkmate at such a young age. Though, he guessed, some femmes and mechs are lucky like that. He should know, he gave up searching for the right sparkmate a while ago; being a Decepticon didn't give you time for that sort of thing.

Vortex had indeed started leaking transfluid from her optics again, which was such a shame in Knock Out's eyes. She was really a beautiful femme, and it was unfortunate that she was forced into the war. Well, Knock Out thought, I was the one to force her to join the Decepticon ranks, after all.

However, he felt no guilt; just a silent wish that she was his. It seemed unnatural to him at the time, but he reached out a servo and grabbed hers. "I'm sorry," he whispered, the words foreign in his on his tongue. He knew that no one would know of this moment in time when he was acting strange, because Vortex seemed like the one to keep secrets easily, and this also impacted her as much as it did him.

-:-

End AN: Thanks for reading. If you could please review this that would be great.


End file.
